Blast From the Past
by ollieollieo
Summary: Jude went to London and left Tommy. It's been 2 years since they've seen eachother and Tommy is now on a world tour for his solo career.What will happen when fate brings them together once more and what will Tommy think about the new man in Judes life?
1. Chapter 1

Jude went to London and Tommy stayed at G-major. After a month or two without Jude he started writing songs and was soon signed by Darius. Darius bugged him for weeks before he finally gave in and he did miss performing. It's been 2 years and Tommy is now on tour. His world tour ends in London so what happens when he sees Jude again for the first time in 2 years?

He was lying on his bunk in the tour bus trying to get some sleep before the next concert stop which was hard considering kyle and wally were apart of his back up band. Spied wanted to come but he had to stay with Karma, who was eight and a half months pregnant. So there guitarist was Matt, he was a friend of kwests and Tommy got along with him great. They all got along pretty well most of the time. Tommy had gotten use to Kyle and Wally, they even hung out together outside the studio sometimes. He and Matt were the closest he even talked to him about Jude sometimes.Right now was one of the moments they were not getting along with Kyle and Wally were driving Matt and Tommy insane. It was like they never slept and they were always so loud on the bus. They were on there way to Paris for there last concert until London.

"Can't sleep?" Matt asked as he plopped down on the bunk on the opposite side of the bus.

Tommy sighed "Yeah it's kinda hard with them two on the bus" he pointed towards Kyle and Wally

who were annoying the bus driver with questions.

"Are you sure there the only reason...cause you know we are getting awfully close to London..and I know you don't want to tal-...". He was cut off by Tommy.

"Your right I don't want to talk about it" he said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Have you thought about what your gong to do if you see her?" Matt asked.

"Good night Matt" Tommy said as he rolled over facing aways from Matt.

Has he thought about what he was going to say, of course that's all he thought about. He was still in love with her and seeing her again would just intensify the feelings. He closed his eyes while trying to drown out the sounds of Kyle and Wally's laughter coming from the front of the bus.

Cut to Jude in London.

"Jude...Jude wake up were going to be late..again!" Abby yelled from downstairs.

Abby was one of the first people Jude met in London.

FLASHBACK

It was her second day in London and she decided to go explore on foot with out the limo. She was on her way back to the hotel when she got a little lost. She didn't see any taxis so she went into the first place she saw which was a bar named "Lilli's". When she got inside she found it was

pretty much empty, the place reminded her of " The Chain" in a way. It had a kinda grunge vibe to it and a big stage opposite of the bar. She walked up to the bartender and looked at her name tag, her name was Abby. "What can I do for ya" the lady asked. She was skinny and she had purple and black hair that was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a blue and black striped shirt that went off the shoulders. She had a nose ring and an eyebrow piercing. Her eyes were covered in black eyeshadow and her lips were ruby red. "Um yeah I'm kinda lost do you know how to get back here?" Jude handed her a paper with the name of her apartment building. Abby looked at Jude curiously and then back down at the paper. "You live there ...geeze you must be loaded" she said. " Uh yeah I just moved here" Jude said in a kinda shy tone. "Well welcome to England my name is Abby" she stuck her hand out to shake Jude's. "Thanks I'm Jude" Jude was happy to finally talk to someone it was really weird being in a new place where she didn't know anyone. "OK, your going to take a left when you walk out of here and then your going to walk up and about two street lights down you should see it on the right" she said while making hand motions to to describe her directions more thoroughly. She continued before Jude could thank her. "So what brings you to London?" she asked. The bar was empty so she had nothing to do. They talked for a long time and then Abby offered to give her a ride home. Jude started going to see Abby a lot and found out that she was a drummer. They became good friends when Jude hired Anny to be the drummer in her back up band they were such good friends by then they decided to move in together after a year of knowing each other.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ughhhhh" Jude groaned as Abby hit her with a pillow.

"Jude come on I made coffee" Jude still made no movement.

"Do you want me to repeat the whole pitcher of cold water scenario again?" Abby asked with a smug smile on her face.

Jude slowly got up while mumbling something that sounded like "There better be alot of coffee" as she headed towards her closet. Abby laughed and left the room shaking her head.Once Jude was dressed she went down stairs to the kitchen and ate breakfast then her and Abby headed to work .

They walked through Bomenzie records ( I think that was the name of it but it was hard to tell in

the show so yeah) and rushed pass the lobby and through hospitality. Abby left to go find the rest of the band while Jude headed towards the studio.

When she walked into the studio she saw

Andrew her producer with an annoyed look on his face turning the knobs on the sound board.He was about 30 years old. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"Your late...again" he mumbled without even looking up.

"Oh come on grumpy i'm only late by like ten minutes and I brought you coffee" she said smiling as she handed him the coffee.

He looked up at her as he took the coffee from her hands. "Your lucky I like you" he said with a playful glare.

"Ok so you better have something for me today because-..." he stopped in mid sentence when he saw the worried look on Jude's face as she looked down at the newspaper he had on the soundboard.

"What what is it" he looked down at the news paper. It had an article about Tom Quincy and how his world tour was coming to an end in London. It had been a total success with sold out stadiums.

" I just...forgot he was coming thats all...umm lets get to work I got some new stuff" she went into the sound booth before Andrew could question her any further. She sat down and began to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd went wild as Tommy walked off the stage. He had already played 2 encores for them and was now exausted. Kyle and Wally went straight for the groupies as Tommy walked towards his dressing room not knowing Matt was following him. Matt had a girlfriend back home and he was loyal to her so he stayed as far away from the groupies as possible. He had made the mistake only once to give one of his fans a hug and she instantly pulled him into a kiss in front of the paparazzi. He got a very angry call from his girlfriend the next day and spent two hours trying to explain that he was innocent. He walked into the dressing room to see Tommy with his head in his hands.

" Talk to me man...I know your freaking out about the whole seeing Jude thing" he said while taking a seat across from Tommy.

"Theres nothing to talk about she left and now I'm just going to finish my tour and who said I was going to see her .I probably won't even see her I mean its a big place" Tommy said as he grabbed a water from his mini fridge.

"You know thats not the problem...the problem is that you do want to see her...alot"

"You know I'm starting to regret telling you enerything" Tommy said with an annoyed look.

Matt laughed "Only because your mad that

I'm always right"

Tommy smiled and shook his head then his face quickly turned serious

"I ...I can't see her I just can't" Tommy said in a whisper. He left the dressing room and headed towards the limo that would take him to his hotel.

Cut to Jude

Jude was at the bar with Abby waiting for Chase. Abby was still a bartender eventhough she was a drummer in Jude's band she still liked working at the bar everyonce in a while. Chase was Jude's boyfriend they had been going out for ten months eventhough Chase had liked her for 14 months.

He was a popular singer in London. He also recorded with Bomenzie records.

"Hey Abby can I get another one of whatever this is?"

Jude asked laughing in between hicups as she tapped her shot glass down on the table ,the movement almost made her fall off her chair. "oopsie" she grabbed the edge of the bar to keep herself up.

"You sure are throwing back alot tonight are you okay...is this about the paper this morning?"

Abby was the only one who knew the whole story abotu Tommy and Jude. Everyone knew that Jude and Tommy had worked together and dated a bit but only Abby knew everything. Jude had completely forgot about Tommy coming into to London until she saw the paper.She hadn't been able to thnk of anything else all day long. After work she decided to go with Abby to the bar. The more she thought about Tommy the more she wanted to drink and forget it all. She had spent the past two years trying to forget about him. She even started dating Chase thinking maybe just maybe he would help her forget, but he didn't. Here she was once again getting wasted over him.

"I am ...ffine...perfectlyyy" she said slurring her words.

Abby giggled and shook her head as she wiped the bar off. "You mean your perfectly fine" Abby said in an amused tone.Abby had come to learn that Jude was a crazy and hilarious drink at first and then later the reason for it all would catch up to her.

"Thats what I said Abs" Jude said throwing her hands up like a little kid.

Just then Chased walked in. Luckily not alot of people came to the place. If people knew they would always be surrounded by the paparazzi. Chase was tall with light brown hair and blue eyes. He was built and and he had a very nice body ( He pretty much looks like nate from gossip girl). He took a seat right next to Jude at the bar.

"Hey Abby can I get a coke?" he asked.

"Glad to see someone is staying sober tonight" Abby said with a smile.

"Chase!" Jude yelled as she threw her arms around him almost knocking him off his stool.

"Woah hey babes..ugh...on second thought keep the coke Abby I think I should get her home" he said lifting Jude over his shoulder. She laughed and leaned her hand down to grab Chases bolge.

"Umph..babes come on now" he quickly roemoved her hand and waved goodbye to Abby.

"Bye Abs I gotta go have me some SEX!!" Jude yelled as Chase carried her to the door.

Abby burst into laughter before Jude continued.

"Hmmm you could do that thing with your mbmmmhmmmmbjhmm"

Chase quickly covered her mouth to mumble her words.

He didnt take his hand away until he got her in the car.

He drove her to her apartment and on the way there Jude turned in a rap station and tried to sing along,Chase couldn't help but laugh. When they got to her apartment he picked her up

and took her up to her bedroom.He layed her down and pulled the cover over her. When he leaned down to kiss her forehead she grabbed his face and slammed her lips to his. She pulled him on top of her and began to unbutton his shirt. He stopped her hands and pulled away.

"Sweety I can't do this your drunk...i gotta get home-.."Jude cut him off.

" No ...just stay with me...I need you" she said in an almost pained voice. Her layed down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He fell asleep but Jude couldn't sleep she laid there as tears streamed down her cheeks. Tommy would be in London tommorow and she wanted more than anything to see him again. She missed Tommy so much, but she couldn't see him she would just mess up his life he had a great career and she just didn't think that she deserved him. She was the one that let him go it was her own fault, now she had to suffer the consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been driving all night and the they took the chunnel to London. They were finally in London and on the way to their hotel. Tommy hadn't really slept the whole way there. He was going over things to say if he saw Jude. The practicing just made him even more nervous. He was looking out the window going over like the 100th thing he could say when someone on the bus tapped him.

"Hey Quincy me and Wally were wondering if you were going to come with us tonight after the concert...were going to meet Jude at this bar?" Kyle asked kinda hesitantly.

Tommy shifted uncomfortably in his seat before responding " Ummmm I don't know ...I'm not sure if i'm going yet"

Kyle looked at him sympathetically before saying "Well heres the address in case you want to go" Kyle said handing him a napkin wit ha scribled address on it.

Tommy cleared his throat and took the paper from Kyle.

"Uhh thanks Kyle"

Kyle gave him a nod before returning to the back of the bus with Wally.

When they got to the hotel Tommy was still starring down at the napkin. He knew what he wanted to do, but should he do it?

He made his way up to his room and decided to take a shower before the concert.

He sat there and let the water pound down on his face while he contenplated on weather or not he should go see her. He reached for the comlimentary soap but instantly regretted opening it. It was vanilla scented and it smelt exactly like her. Everytime he smelt vanilla he would drift back to the times when she would spend the night at his house.They would make love all night and then fall asleep in eachothers arms.Waking up with her in his arms , knowing she was his was

incredible.When she left his bed would smell like her and he loved it. He sighed and then put down the soap. After he got out of the shower he decided to sleep a little. When he woke up he looked at the clock to see that it was 5:30. The concert started at 7:00 and he was supposed to be at the concert hall by now. He quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. He grabbed the napkin and shoved it in his pocket before racing out the door.

Cut to Jude

Jude was pacing in her room while playing with her fingers.She heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Abby leaning in the door way with her arms crossed. She was holding tickets with an amused grin on her face.

"So are we going or what?" Abby asked the smile never leaving her face.

"Abby I told you not to get those damn things..." She stopped pacing and sat on her bed with her head in her hands "I ...I can't go"

Abby moved to sit next to her on the bed. She put her hand on Judes shoulder "What about Kyle and Wally you said they were like brothers to you"

"I'm meeting them later tonight, I told them to come by the bar" she said as she lifted her head to gaze at the wall.

"So your really not going to see him ...I mean hes not going to come with Wally and Kyle?" Abby asked

"No I told them not to tell him" she turned to look at Abby.

Abby shook her head and stood from the bed " I don't get it I know you want to see him why are you fighting it !" she said sounding a little annoyed

"It's been 2 years Abby...hes probably moved on. I bet Tommy has long forgotten about me."

Abby laid the ticket on Jude's dresser and then left the room.

Jude sighed as she walked over to the dresser. She put her hand on the ticket but then quickly turned away. She looked at the clock it was now 7:00, the concert was already starting.Ok we can either stay here and mope or we can get dressed up and go out for a bit before meeting Kyle and Wally. She decided to dress up and go some where, she wanted to look nice tonight.

She decided to wear her dark blue bubble coktail dress with her silver flats.

img148.imageshack.us/img148/806/abswq3.png

She wore her hair down. It was past her shoulders now, it was blonde and curly. It cascaded all the way down to her chest. She didn't wear alot of make up, just some blue eyeshadow and some lip gloss. She looked in the mirror and nodded satisfied.Her style had changed a little since she got to London, people there were even more into fashion then back home. Ofcourse she still loved the t-shirt and jeans thing but she liked to dress up more now too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The concert was over and Tommy and the guys were sitting back stage cooling down.

He had not decided yet on wheather he was going to go see Jude or not. Matt told him he would go

with him if he decided to looked at his watch and then jumped up from his chair.

"Kyle its time to go Jude said that she would meet us there at 10:00 and that is like in 15 minutes so come on" they were about to leave when they turned to Tommy. "So are you going to go?" Kyle asked. Wally looked at Kyle with what seemed like a warning look but this went unnoticed by Tommy.

"Umm no...I don't think i'm going to go" Tommy said as he got up and walked towards his dressing room.

When Tommy was out of site Wally turned to Kyle.

"Dude Jude said she didn't want him there ,what were you thinking"

Matt looked at the both of them.

"Yeah well she didn't want him to know either but you let that slip weeks ago and you know she wants to see him" Kyle replied

"Whatever dude come on were going to be late" Wally said as he turned to leave.

As they were leaving they both turned to look at Matt "Later dude" they said in unison and then they left.

Matt left to Tommy's dressing room.

He entered without knocking. When he got in Tommy was packing up his guitar. He looked up at Matt and sighed loud as he turned back to his guitar.

"So what.. your just going to go back to your hotel and stare at the wall while Jude is a few blocks away" Matt said looking at Tommy.

Tommy didn't turn around when he spoke "She ...she left me Matt"

Matt nodded his head "Yeah she was scared..but whose to say she doesn't love you"

Tommy shook his head and grabbed his guitar case "She wouldn't have left" he started to walk past Matt.

"Tom...man what about when you left....you almost stayed wiht your mom because you didn't want to face Jude after you guys broke up....and you loved her right?"

"Thats not the same...I knew I wasn't good enough for her I thought she desereved better"

"Yeah well she was scared Tom...just like you were. You said she wanted the rockstar life ...maybe she thought you deserved better than that because thats not what you wanted at the time"

Tommy left the room without another word. He was about to get in the limo when something fell out of his pocket. It was the napkin. He got in the limo and told the driver where he wanted to go after he picked the napkin up.

Cut to Jude

Jude sat there at the bar as she traced the rim of her glass with her fingers.

"Hey how long have you been here?" Abby asked as she picked up the rag to wip the bar.

".....a while, I couldn't go Abs"

" How much have you drank tonight?" Abby asked raising an eyebrow at Jude.

"This is only my second one...I don't want to be smashed when I see Klye and Wally"

"Shouldn't they be here by now it's 10:20?" Abby asked.

"DUDE!!" Kyle and Wally yelled as they ran to the scooped jude up into a big bear hug.

"Hey guys!" Jude let go of Kyle and hugged Wally.

The pulled away "Abby this is Klye and Wally, guys this is Abby" Jude said as she motioned her hands toward Abby.

They all shook hands. "Jude talks about you guys all the time, the infamous SME" Abby said .

"Nice to know you didn't cmpletely forget about us" Wally said as he nugged her.

Kyle looked her up and down "You look hott!"

Jude laughed and pulled the both of them into another hug "How could I Forget about you guys"

They sat at the bar and talked with Abby about all the crazy times from Judes tour. Abby laughed the whole time, especially when they told the story of Speid accidently walking in on Jude in a had thrown a blowdryer at him which left a bug bump on his head. Kyle and Wally then talked about their tour withTommy.

"So why did you pick this place to meet?" Wally asked before he took a swig of his beer.

"Well not a lot of people come here so I knew we wouldn't be bothered "

She told them the story of how she met Abby and how Abby was now her drummer.

Kyle nodded and looked over at Abby, he smile widely at her "So you took my place..you don't see alot of chick drummers thats awesome dude"

Abby smiled back "Thanks"

"Hey the place looks pretty empty why don't you go show Kyle what you can do" Jude said.

"Ok umm do you want to go ..thats my drumset on stage"

Kyle smiled "Sure i'm always up for a jam session"

They walked over to the stage leaving Jude and Wally at the bar.

Wally looked at her "You can ask you know...I mean I won't tell anyone that you did" Wally said as he ruffled her hair a bit.

"Ask what?" Jude looked at him confused.

"How hes doing"

"Oh how is Spied doing?" Jude asked knowing that this was not about Spied.

"Jude" Wally responded

" ..look Its easier if I don't think about it ..but thanks Wally."

He nodded and quickly changed the subject.

"So hows your new-" he was cut off by somebody clearing their throat behind him.

They both turned around to see who it was.

They stood in silence for a while before Wally spoke up.

"I thought you weren't coming man"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Jude stood there wide eyed. She couldn't look away from him. He was everything she remembered and gorgeous blue eyes were making her heart pound.

He stood in front of them shifting his weight back and forth on his toes.

"Umm yeah I changed my mind".

"I need a shot" she whispered nervously as she turned back towards the bar. She reached over the counter and grabbed the strongest alcohol she could reach. She quickly poured the drink into the shot glass and then put the bottle back. She downed the shot glass as Tommy and Wally stared at her with suprised expressions they werent use to this Jude, neither of them had really seen her drink. She slammed the glass back down ad turned to face them again.

She let out a breathe and then quickly blurted out "I have to pee". Oh nice Jude great havent seen him for two years and your first words are 'i need a shot ' and 'i have to pee' nice great icebreaker she quickly made her way down the short hallway that lead to the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom and closed the door before leaning against it to take in what had just a moment she walked over to the sink and splashed her face with some water. She looked in the mirror while grasping the sides of the sink with her hands "Uhhh ok ...ok...ok I can handle this ..its all good yeah its going to be fine" she takes a step back from the sink and runs her hand through her hair "Oh my god oh my god ...no ..no no no no no! The only way I could go back out there is with lots and lots of alcohol and that will not end well" she sighs while trying to think. Wait a minute ofcourse,the emergency exit, yes I can just leave. Yeah thats good I'll just leave she takes a deep breathe trying to compose herself.

"Ok just calmly walk out and the when you get to the exit RUN!" she nods to herself in determination and opens the bathroom door that leads to the emergency exit was right by the bathroom door so it would not be difficult to make her escape without anyone noticing.

She walked towards the exit and was just about to open it when she hears footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around almost tripping over herself and takes in a breathe when she sees who it it damn it damn it I was so close, I wondered what he'd do if i ran right door is only a couple steps away I could make it. Oh god why does he have to look at me like that, man hes so hot and its even worse now that I know what he looks like naked. His rock hard abs and his strong arms damn it Jude no. Her thoughts were quickly interupted by Tommy's voice.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I...I..I needed some air fresh" she shakes her head when she realizes her mistake "I mean fresh air"

He gives her a disbelieving look "You werent running away again were you?"

"Uh I think we should get back, Wally is waiting for us" she walked towards the bar before he could respond. He followed close behind her as his eyes began to wander. God this would be so much easier if she wasn't so fucking gorgeous he thought. Jude leaned over the bar to grab a bottle and poured herself another shot causing her dress to ride up a little "oh god" Tommy whispered to himself. Oh how he missed that body.

Wally was not at the bar anymore he was now over on the stage with Kyle and and Tommy took a seat at the bar leaving one stool in between sat there in silence for a moment before Jude spoke up, she was feeling a bit more comfortable now.

"So you finally decided to go solo ha?" she asked him with a smile and raised eyebrows.

He nodded while shrugging his shoulders with a smile on his wasn't as bad as he thought it would be except for the whole wanting to put her on the bar and rip off her clothes everytime he looked at her thing.

"I never thought I'd see little Tommy Q back on stage" she said teasingly.

He gave her a playful glare "Well nice to see you haven't changed much. still annoying as ever"he said smiling.

She returned the playful glare. "What about you I mean London?" he said looking around and then returned his gaze to hers.

"Yeah its beautiful here I love it" she smiled.

"So ....your happy?" he asked in a serious tone. She stayed silent trying to find the right loved London it had everything except there was one thing it was lacking...him.

It was hard to answer that. She thought she was happy but now looking into his eyes she felt a hole in her heart that she didn't even know was there until now. She nodded in response, she knew if she spoke he would sense the uncertainty in her with the nod he could still tell that she was unsure of how to reply.

"Jude I-" He was quickly cut off by Jude.

"Chase!" she looked behind Tommy to see Chase making his way to her.

"Hey baby" he said as he lifted her into a they pulled back Jude looked over to see a Tommy glaring at them.

"What are you doing here I thought you were hanging out with Andrew tonight?" Jude asked as she released him and sat down again.

"I was but he cancelled on me and I called the house earlier today and Abby told me you were meeting up with some old friends so I thought I'd come and surprise you." he smiled as he leaned down to kiss hands slid from her hips to her butt. He gently squeazed her bottom totally unaware of Tommy "I wanted to see my baby. I missed you" he whispered in her ear. Tommy heard him and he wanted to kill could she just let him grope her like that what an ass he thought while glaring at the couple.

Jude pulled away "Umm Chase this is Tommy, Tommy this is Chase my boyfriend" she said kinda nervously.

"Hey nice to meet you" He said as he extended his hand to shook his hand and gave him a nod while staring at felt like someone had just stabbed his heart and the longer he looked at them the worse the pain got it was like the knife was still in him while someone was turning it. Jude was his everything then and what hurt the most is that she still was. He didn't want anyone but her and here she was with someone else.

"I need some fresh air" Tommy said as he stalked off towards the felt horrible she wasn't planning on mentioning Chase to Tommy, it would've been too when Chase grabbed her she could tell that Tommy was not only angry and jealous but hurt look in his eyes almost brought her to tears. It hurt her more than anything to know that she hurt him and that this wasn't the first time.

"Umm Chase I'll be right back I uhh have to go to the bathroom" she couldn't tell him she was going after Tommy because that would bring up questions that she did not want to looked at her worried and then nodded. She went down the hallway towards th bathroom. She looked back to make sure Chase couldn't see her and then slipped out through the emergency exit. She took a deep breathe as she walked around the building hoping he was still she turned the corner she saw him standing against the wall. His head was bowed down and he had one foot up against the wall while the other was planted on the ground. He looked deep in thought and was totally oblivious to her presence. It was silent the only noise was her heels clacking against the side walk with every step she took. She was standing right in front of him now. As soon as he saw her heels on the ground in front of him he lifted his head to face was shocked when she saw his face she could see the tears in his eyes. He was trying so hard to keep them from falling but it wasn't just sadness in his eyes it was rage also and it took everything in him to keep himself together. Why does this hurt so bad, it had been two years and out of all the times they had imagined seeing eachother again neither imagined that it would be this awkward. She didn't really know what to say but by the look on his face she could tell he was waiting for her to speak up first. She closed her eyes not being able to look at is hurt expression for one more second.

"Why is this so hard?" she asked. He didn't answer he just stared at her with an empty expression.

"I didn't think it would be this hard" she whispered. She was looking at him pleading with her eyes for him to speak. He was starting to get angry did she think it would be easy,that everytihng was going to be okay and dandy. How could she think that things would be remotely easy between them after what happend. Did she not care at all? And then her boyfriend god she just let him grope her in public. He pushed him self off the wall and angrily and then spoke.

"How could you just let him grope you like that in front of everyone?" he yelled throwing his hands in the air.

She was taken back by this. He was angry because her boyfriend touched her? She hasn't seen him for two years what did he think that she wasn't ever going to date anyone?

"Tommy he's my boyfriend" she said looking at him confused.

"Jesus Jude he grabbed your ass in front of everyone...god what happend to you?"

"Excuse me?" she asked shocked.

He couldn't stop his words. He could feel everything from the past two years just overflowing and they were about to come out.

"God Jude!! Why!?" he snapped at her.

"Tommy he is my-"

"No Jude why did you leave?" his chest was heaving up and down as he stood there with fire in his stood there wide eyed opening and closing her mouth a couple of times trying to form words but the only thing she managed to form were tears.

"Tell me why you left me....I deserve a full explanation Jude!"

"Tommy....I...I needed to learn how survive things on my own.....and we wanted different things...I.." she kept her gaze on her shoes while talking.

"The only thing I wanted was you" he said with a much softer tone now.

"You said yourself that you didn't want the rockstar life and I wanted to have my own adventures too...It wouldn't of been fair because it wasn't what you wanted" she looked up shaking her head.

"Well looks like you got what you wanted ha! I just never would of imagined that you would of turned into a slut!" he knew he was being harsh and rude but he couldn't help it he was angry.

Her eyes instantly turned from sympathetic to furious.

"I can't believe you...what about you ha mr. I don't want the rockstar life, now look at you on a world tour in London with limos and groupies you hypocrite!" Tears were streaming down her face as she yelled at him. He knew his words were un called for and they obviously hurt her.

"Jude I'm...-"

"Save it I don't know why you even bothered to come" she stepped to the curb and held her arm out as a cab came by. It quickly stopped and she opened the door before turning back to Tommy.

"Good bye Tommy" she said as tears streamed down her face. She was gone before he could do anything. He stood there and watched her leave turned and kicked a trash can.

"Damn it!" he yelled as his tears that he had tried so hard to hold back stood there staring at the road where the taxi had dissappeard. He let her go but he wouldn't make the mistake of not going after her this time. He ran back into the bar, he needed to fin out where she lived.

Cut To Jude

She sat in the cab trying to stop the waterfall of tears. The driver gave her a concerned look but did not ask questions he just drove. The radio station caught Judes attention when she heard the host say Tommy's name. She sniffled and whiped her tears away while focusing on the radio hosts words.

"Tommy Q ended his world tour tonight here in London. The stadium has been sold out for weeks. Many fans did not get their tickets fast enough so heres a little something for all the fans out there. Tommy Qs newest hit "What hurts the most".

(It's orginally done by Rascal Flatts but I found this video on You Tube and I like this guy better better)

.com/watch?v=WCq6Y3gTN7M

("What Hurts The Most" By Rascal Flatts)

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me"

She made it a point to never listen to his music because the sound of his voice would be way to hard to hear. Listening to his voice now just made her cry even harder.

"What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do"

Hearing the chorus made her cry harder than she ever had in her life. She Jude Harrison broke Tommy Quincy and she could of had him but she ran away. He loved her with everything he had but she walked away from it all because she thought it was best. Everytime she closed her eyes to wipe away the tears she would see his face. His heart broken face , it was the look he had when she left two years ago and the same look he had when she left two minutes ago.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken"

What hurts the most-"

"TURN IT OFF!" she blurted it out so loudly that the Taxi driver swerved a bit to the left. She couldn't hear it anymore it was too painful to listen to his voice an the words that described what she did to him. "TURN IT OFF ...JUST TURN IT OFF NOW!!". The taxi driver quickly turned off the radio and picked up speed. He probably wanted to get the crazy crying screaming woman out of his car as fast as he could. She didn't blame him because she was acting crazy, Tommy always made her crazy. He stopped in front of the building and she got out of the car as fast as possible. The instant she stepped out of the taxi she was flooded with water. It rained a lot in London so she was use to this and at the moment she really didn't care that her white dress was getting paid the driver and slowly made her way up the steps to the building and up to her apartment sobbing and drenched from head to toe.

Back at the bar

Tommy stormed in the bar and walked over to the stage where Abby , Wally, Kyle and Chase were.

"Kyle I need to talk to you" Tommy said in an anxious looked at him confused but nodded and followed him to a vacant corner.

"Look I need to know where jude lives" he said impatiently.

"Wait where is Jude? Did she leave?" kyle asked confused.

"Yes now please just tell me where she lives" he said in a loud whisper.

"Does Chase know she left...oh man Quincy what did you do?"

"Kyle!" Tommy snapped getting more impatient by the second.

"Ok ok dude chill .I don't know where she lives but i'll go ask Abby" Kyle said.

Tommy nodded and watched as Kyle went over to Abby. Luckily Chase was to busy talking to Wally to notice Kyle asking Abby for the address. She looked over at him and smiled while nodding. She took a pen from her pocket and wrote something down on the back of Kyle's frequent firestarter cave man card. Tommy smiled a bit when he saw the card. It reminded him of Judes seventeenth birthday when they got locked in the Chrome Cat when Jude was supposed to go to Cave Man Days for dinner. When Abby was finished writing Kyle walked over to Tommy and handed him the gave a quick nod and thanks before walking out of the bar. It was now raining outside. He quickly flagged down a cab and gave him Jude's address. The apartment building looked familiar. It was the one Jude had shown him when they were in her garage talking after he got out and paid the driver while getting poured clothes were soaked but he didn't really mind. He made his way up into the building and searched for Jude's apartment.

He found it pretty quick cause there was a map in the stopped in front of the door and took a deep breathe before knocking. There was no answer but he knew she was there he could see light peeking out of the crack at the bottom of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star

Chapter 5

"Jude...Jude let me in ...please!" he yelled as he punded on the was still no response. He took out one of his credit cards and slid it through the slit of the door. He fumbled with it until the lock gave pushed the door open slowly.

There was no sign of anyone so he walked further into the apartment. "Jude!" he called out but there was still no answer. He heard faint sobs coming from the hallway and he quickly followed the noise until it brought him to her room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands.

He walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed "Jude i'm sorry". She got up from her bed and leaned against her dresser. He got up from the bed and stood in front of her "i'm sorry ok its just that seeing you with him and him touching you it just..I" he sighed loud.

"How did you get in here?" she held up the card that he used to open the door with.

"Were not together anymore Tommy and we haven't been for two years you can't get mad you had no right to get mad" She said in a whisper.

"I know I just-" he stopped in mid sentence when something in the dresser caught his eye.

She followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at.

"Is that a ticket for tonights concert?" he asked with a bit of a smile as he started walking towards the dresser.

"No" Jude quickly took the ticket and threw it in a little box that lay on her dresser.

"Really?" he took a step closer and before she could stop him he quickly grabbed the box.

"Tommy give it here" she said as she tried to get it from him.

He couldn't help but notice that her dress was wet and see could see every curve as the wet fabric clung to her black bra and matching undies were clearly visible. He had to keep focus on trying to keep the box away from her but it was hard when her body was rubbing against his as she tried to jump for the box. He swallowed hard and tried to shake his dirty thoughts away.

He opened the box and took the ticket out his heart skipped a beat when he saw what else was in there. He took it out and looked up at Jude. Jude had her hand over her eyes shaking her head.

"You saved it?" he said holding the twisty tie up. It was the exact one that he had used to propose to her with that day in the restaraunt.

Jude put her hand back down and looked him straight in the eyes "Ofcourse I saved it....its important to me" She was trying so hard to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

he dropped the box and quickly pulled her towards him. He crashed his lips onto hers and before she could do anything he threw her on the bed and climbed on top of couldn't hold back anymore he had to have her here and now.

His hand slid up her dress and cupped her ass while the other one got lost in her hair. She couldn't think not when he was touching her like this. She responded and wrapped her arms around his torso pulling him as close as wet bodies molded together his lips left hers she let out a whimper of protest that soon turned into a moan as she felt his lips devouring her neck.

She brought her hands up to his shirt and slowly began to unbutton it. It was so hard trying to focus on the buttons when his lips were sucking and nibbling on her neck she stopped and moaned while pulling his head closer to her neck. He chuckled against her neck knowing he could make her lose control with his touch. He brought his lips back to hers and bit her bottom lip seductively.

She let out a moan and started to unbutton his shirt from where she left off before. When she got to the last one she suprised Tommy by quickly pushing him off of her so she could get on top of him. He smiled up at her as she leaned down to his lifted himself up a bit so that she could slide his shirt off. She threw the shirt across the room and then began to place kisses all over his chest. She slowly slid her tongue from his belly button all the way to his sensation of her tongue against his body made him squirm beneath her and groan. He tried to pull her lips to him but she resisted and made her way back down his body again placing sloppy kisses alll over his chest until she reached the top of his jeans. She unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. When she came back up to face him he cupped her face with his hands and looked deep into her eyes. They both stared at eachother it was like they were saying everything through that one looking into his eyes made Jude realize just how much she missed him and how much he meant to her. Looking in her eyes was unexplainable for him it was at that moment that he knew, he wasn't going to let her go this time, not ever. She leaned sown still looking at him and rested her forhead against gave eachother a small smile and brought their lips together again.

Tommy flipped them over so that he was on top once gently kissed her while his hands traveled down her body until they made it to the hem of her dress. He sneaked his hands up the dress while lifting it to her hips then fingers danced across her silky skin so gently that it tickled making her giggle agianst his lips. Once the dress was lifted up all the way to her bra he

broke the kiss and leaned down and began to place kisses all over her saw something that wasn't there last time they had been together a bellybutton ring. He looked up at her with a questioning look furrowing his eyebrows "Abby" she breathed out not being able to form a complete sentence but he got it. He remebered the girl at the bar having some peircings so she probably took Jude to get one. He didn't think that it would turn him on as much as it did but then again everytihng about her turned him on. He went back to her stomach dipping his tongue into her belly button and then sucking her piercing with his magic tongue. Jude squirmed and moaned with

every kiss he layed on moans were driving him insane. He missed those sounds so much and now having her under him again he was not going to hold first it was slow and easy but now they were both beyond the point of being able to control themselves. Niether of them could hold back anylonger.

"Oh God baby I missed you" Tommy said as he continued to lay kisses all over her soft stomach

swirling his tongue over her could only moan in response. She ran her fingers through his hair before pulling on how she longed for his touch and his kiss. Just the feel of his lips against her skin almost brought her to the edge. He got up off the bed to remove his shoes and pants while Jude layed there eagerly waiting for his lips to return to her kissed each of her ankles as he slid off her heels and then began to trail his kisses up her legs to her stomach then her neck and finally her grabbed her dress that was now scrunched up to her chest and started pulling it up higher. She lifted herself up a bit so that he could pull it up over her threw the dress to the side and returned his lips to hers roughly. She moved her lips to his neck and playfully bit his adams apple.

Tommy growled and brought his hands to the back of her bra. He was moving his hands around the back of it trying to find the clasp. Jude was too caught up to tell him that the clasps was in the front. Her lips were now on the spot below his ear nibbling and sucking. This made him growl louder as he tried despersately to romove her bra. He finally just grabbed the fabric and impatiently ripped it off her body. Jude pulled her lips away to look up at him.

"Hey! that was my favorite bra" she said out of breathe. Tommy crashed his lips to hers while his hands moved down to her stomach then lower but before he could proceed Jude broke the kiss again. "You owe me a new braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she ended wth a scream as Tommys mouth found her left nipple gently nibbling while his hand masaged the smiled and moved his mouth to the other one. He missed everything about her. He loved her perfectly round breast and he loved how soft and silky they hands wandered to her thighs rubbing them while he continued his torture on her breasts."Uhhhh" Jude moaned "your a dirty tease" she growled at him.

He chuckled lightly and moved his hands lower. He slipped one of his hands into her panties making her he stuck his finger in her ,her back arched off the bad while she let out a loud started kissing her neck while he moved his finger in and out of her. He used his thumb to rub her clit getting a scream of pleasure from wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer making them both moan.

"Tommy oh god!!" she exclaimed as her head slammed back on the used his free hand to massage her breast again. With every thrust of his finger Jude let out a small scream and they got louder as she got closer to her release. Tommy knew that she was close so he removed his hands before she could come."No!" Jude exclaimed grabbing his hand and putting it back at her core "please" she begged whie biting her lip.

It had been so long since she had felt his touch and she needed him.

He pulled his hand away and shook his head smiling.

"Ugh" Jude let out an annoyed grunt and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. She broguht her hands downand grabbed his bulge causing him to jump a bit."hmph" tommy groaned and then looked at her and smiled "I forgot how demanding you were" he said smiling.

Jude was now pouting at made him chuckle a bit "Your so adorable" he said nuzzling her face with his hand started to move up and down on him. She was slowly and cruely stroking him causing his eyes to roll back a bit while he bit his lip."Jude baby!!!!" he moaned out. She smiled and then let go of him but only long enough to slide his boxers off of him with her feet while Tommy pulled her panties down never leaving her gaze. Once they were both rid of the last of their clothes Jude went back to stroking Tommy.

"I don't have a condom" Tommy groaned as Jude tightened her grip on his member.

"Top drawer on the night stand" she said between pants while she nodded her head towards her night started nibbling his ear not being able to control felt around on the night stand trying to find the drawer handle finding it very hard to concentrate in his position. She bit his ear hard while strocking him faster causing him to knock the lamp on the night stand to the ground. Jude giggled against his ear. "Soo evil" Tommy groaned while his arm found the drawer and quickly opened it. He moved his hand around in the drawer trying to find the condoms while Jude continued her torture by slowing her pace down again making him growled and then felt a condom in the quickly ripped the condom open and was covering himself when they heard the front door to the apartment open.

"Jude!" Abbys voice came from down the hall.

Jude jumped at the sound of Abbys voice making Tommy fall of the bed with a loud thump.

"Ow, Jude" Tommy said while rubbing his shoulder. Jude put her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet.

"It's Abby" she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Abby the one that was at the bar?" he asked a little confused as he got up off the floor still rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes, shes my roommate" Jude said as she quickly got off the bed and went to her closet to grab a hoodie. She slipped it on and it was oversized so it went to her mid thigh.

"Jude!" Abby called again from the livingrom.

"Crap...ummmmmm" Jude looked around. She grabbed Tommy's arm and dragged him towards her bathroom "Hide in the bathroom".

Tommy stopped and oulled Jude to him "Oh come on just tell her your going to sleep or something and lock the door" he whispered. He started to kiss her neck while gently biting it, he knew that was one of her weak spots. "We can't Tommy shes....shes...mmmmmm" she moaned while biting her lip. Tommy pushed her up against the wall and crashed his lips on to her roughly. His hands fisted through her hair while her hands went around his neck pulling him closer. One of his hands left her hair and slid down her thigh. He grabbed the back of her knee and was in the middle of lifting her leg around his waist when Abby called agian.

"Jude why was the front door unlocked ?" her voice sounded closer and they could hear her boots clacking against the wooden floors in the hallway as her footsteps got closer.

Jude pushed Tommy away making him sigh in frusturation. "Go shes coming" Jude said as she pushed him in the bathroom and closed the door.

She ran over to the bed and shoved Tommy's clothes under the bed along with his shoes and her jewlery box that Tommy had dropped on the floor earlier. As soon as she shoved the box under the bed she heard a light knock on her bedroom door as it creaked open. She twirled around to see Abby with a curious look on her face as she stood in the doorway.

"Hey Abs umm I thought you worked until two a.m tonight"Jude said trying to hide her nervousness.

Abby lifted one of her eyebrows "Ummm yeah I was until you dissappeard with out telling anyone that you were leaving" she said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry I just wasn't feeling good and-" Jude replied but was quickly cut off by Abby.

"Did you leave because of Tommy?" Abby asked.

"NO I just-" once agian she was cut off by Abby.

"Really because Andrew told me he heard you fighting with some guy when he went out for a smoke in the alley" Abby said as she flooded her arms and leaned against the door looking at Jude was the other bartender that usually worked the morning shifts but he would occassionally help Abby out with the night shifts.

Crap! Jude thought as she opened her mouth trying to say something but she had no idea what to say. She was a horrible liar when it came to Abby.

Jude sighed "Me and Tommy got into a fight when Chase came ad I didn't want to be there anymore so I left with out thinking" she murmered.

"He asked Kyle where you live and I gave Kyle the looked really sad so I gave it to Kyle and Tommy rushed out. I thought that he was going to come here and I thought maybe you would need a frie-" she stopped in mid sentence as she looked around the room.

"Ummm what...what happend to your lamp?" she asled.

Jude looked back at the nightstand that the lamp use to be on and then at the floor where it was broken into pieces. She looked at Abby "Well It was dark and I ...I couldn't find the switch and I accidently knocked it over". Abby's eyebrows squished together as she eyed Jude and then the lamp.

"Look Abs I appriciate you coming to see if I'm ok but I'm fine and I'm really tired so can we talk in the morning?" Jude asked trying to look at anytihng but Abby. She knew Abby would see it in her eyes that there was something else...something she wasn't telling her.

Abby stood in silence for a while gefore speaking "We'll talk in the morning....oh and call Chase he was really worried about you when you didn't come back from the bathroom". Abby's words brought Jude back to reality. She had a boyfriend, a good boyfriend who cared about her. She had just cheated on Chase with Tommy. How could she do that to Chase he had been there for her and he was such a good guy. She just left him at the bar crap what the hell was she thinking. She left Kyle and Wally too when they had come there to see her.

"Were Kyle and Wally still there when you left?" Jude asked hoping that they wouldn'y be to angry with her.

Abby smiled at the mention of Kyles name. Jude found that interesting but she wouldn't ask about it tonight.

"Actually they seemed ok...Kyle especially like he had expected it or something" Abby said kind of confused as to why Klye would act that way.

He probably knew that with Jude and Tonmmy's reputation something was bound to happen between them when they saw eachother agian.

"Huh weird , well goodnight Abs and thanks for coming to check on me" Jude said with a small smile.

"Yeah yeah but we will be talking tommorow" Abby said as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Jude ran a hand throguh her hair as Tommy slowly poked his head out of the bathroom door to make sure Abby was gone.

He came out once he saw that she had left. He now had one of Jude's towels wrapped aorund his waist.

"Wow" he said with a smile.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You suck at lying" he teased.

Jude rolled her eyes with a half smile "Shut up Quincy" .

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away and removed his arms from around her.

"Tommy....we ....we can't do this" she said as she looked down shaking her head. When she looked up at him he had a confused look on his face.

"We kind of already did Jude" he said.

"Well we can't do it agian. We just got caught up and...we haven't seen eachother for two years Tommy. Were different people now and we live seperate lives. I live here in London and I have a contract. You have a contract back in Canada and Darius is probably waiting for you to go start your next hit album." She closed her eyes and then looked up at him "we would just be complicating things for ourselves and-". Tommy put his finger on her lips to stop her form continuing.

"Hey, its ok I get it and your right ...we weren't thinking" he said. He would pretend to agree with her now but after seeing her again he wasn't going to let her go. He knew Jude and he knew she was stubborn and that she would try to ignore her feelings so he had to go about this the right way.

"We can be friends though right?" he asked. She nodded let out a breath of relief, she was glad that he understood. She hated lying to him and telling hin that it was a mistake. She still loved him but she just couldn't let it happen again some of what she said was true. They lived in two different worlds now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

They sat on the floor at the foot of the bed with there backs leaning up against the bed. When Jude sat down he couldn't help but notice that her hoodie rose up. It was barely covering her butt and it showed off her legs. He couldn't take his eyes of her long silky legs as she sat down. She crossed her legs causing the hoodie to rise up even more making Tommy shift in his spot on the floor. He was hoping to god that the towel would hide his erection that grew with every moment he looked at her. He looked up at her only to find that he wasn't the only excited one.

Jude's eyes were glued to his perfectly toned loved the way his warm chest felt against her body and those lips god those lips. They were perfect and they felt perfect on her skin when they were exploring her body. She bit her lip breahting heavily with her eyes that were now filled with lust and want locked on his perfect body. Finally she looked up at him and he was watching her face with an amused smirk. Oh crap she thought , he saw me drooling over him great.

She shook her thoughts away and tried to get back some self-control.

"Oh here are your clothes " she said as she slipped her hand under her bed and pulled out the clothing she had stuffed under there earlier hoping he would get dressed not even noticing that his clothes were still needed him to be fully clothed, it might help lessen her drooling.

"Thanks" he said as he picked up the clothes and got up heading towards her bathroom carefully so that Jude would not see his very excited friend.

"Freakin crap Jude get a hold of yourself woman" she whispered to herself once he was in the bathroom.

She decided to take this oppurtunity to put some clothes on also. She went ot her dresser and pulled out some pajama shorts with skulls on them and then went to her closet to get a different jacket that was pink wiht quickly changed out of the hoodie and into her pajama shorts and jacket.

Judes shorts = /ProductImages/300/2007_Fox_Racing_Womens_Skullz_Pajama_Shorts_

Jacket= .

As she was putting the hoodie in her closet Tommy poked his head out of the bathroom "Umm

Jude my clothes are still a little wet" she looked at him curiously "You've been in there for ten minutes...it took you ten minutes to figure out your clothes were wet?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Umm well I was fixing my hair" he said. It was kind of the truth he had to 'relieve' Tommy jr first and then he ran a comb through his hair.

"Ok well let me get you something" she said turning away from him not being able to look at his naked chest anymore. She gave him a pair of her oversized plaid pajama pants and an large plain white t-shirt she used to sleep in sometimes. While he was changing Jude looked out into the hallway to see if Abby was still up but all the lights were off so she knew Abby was sleeping.

Tommy came out a few minutes later with his wet clothes in his hand.

"Do you want me to put those in the dryer for you?" Jude asked holding her hand out for the clothes.

"Uh yeah thanks, but what about your friend...wouldn't she have some questions for you when she sees you putting mens clothes into the dryer?" he said.

"Oh..no I checked to see if she was still awake when you were in the bathroom but shes asleep" Jude said as she grabbed her wet dress from off the floor along with her boyshorts and bra.

She turned around to face Tommy "come on" she said nodding her head motioning him to follow her. He followed her down the hall and past the livingroom into the kitchen. She walked to the corner of the kitchen into the laundry room. When they got in there she put the clothes in the dryer and thne turned to Tommy. It was awkard for the both of them, trying to act normal as if they didn't just almost have again it was suprisingly comfortable because eventhough they hadn't seen eachother for two years they still had that special connection that just made them feel completely conctent around eachother. Jude bit the inside of her cheek as she made her way to the refrigarator.

"Do you want something to eat?" she said as she opened the refrigarator and bent over to rumage through the drawers at the bottom. Tommy's eyes instantly went to her ass as she bent over. He tilted his head smiling while biting his lower lip. "Umm yeah, sure " he repiled.

She pulled out a pizza box and put on the counter then turned bak to the refrigarator "Umm do you want something to drink, we have , beer and water" she said while she took out a beer for herself.

"Umm sure I'll take a beer" he replied.

She pulled out another beer and then closed the refrigarator.

She took the pizza out of the box and put it on a plate before sticking it in the microwave.

She turned around to face him and handed him his drink "thanks" he said as he took it from her.

"Still can't cook I see" he said in an amused tone she just glared at him.

She popped of the top of her beer and took a sip of it noticing that Tommy was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head smiling "Nothing its just.......the jacket and the shorts..I was

just remebering the first time I saw you in that outfit is all".

She looked down at her out fit and then it came to her, the night he was remembering. She looked bakc up at him "I remember...It was that night you came over" she said smiling.

"Yeah....the day you agreed to go to Thailand with me" he said.

They smiled at eachother thinking back to that night.

FLASHBACK

Jude had just finished brushing her teeth and was laying down getting ready to go to sleep when she heard her cellphone beeping telling her that she had a text message. She leaned over and grabbed her phone from her nightstand. When she opened her phone a smile spread across her face when she saw it was from Tommy

R u asleep?

-T

She wrote him back.

No

She couldn't stop smiling, the day had been perfect. She went and told Tommy that she wanted to be with him and he was her choice. They had a long talk about things and he explained to her all about what went on with Hunter and her 18th. While they were talking they were interupted by a phone call from her dad and she went home not quite ready to tell him that they were together again. When she got home she tried to tell him but she decided it wasn't right to tell him. He went to sleep and she stayed up for a while working on some lyrics. Finally she decided to take a shower and go to bed and now here she was. Her cellphone beeped again.

Good....

come open the door

-T

She read it over again not sure if she had gotten it right the first time. She got out of bed and looked through the curtains of her windown and saw his car parked on the curb. She went down the stairs trying to be quiet not wanting to wake her dad.

She opened the door to a smiling Tommy.

"What are you-" she whispered but was cut off by Tommy's lips. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close to him crashing his lips onto hers. It was a quick kiss but the intensity of it made her head spin a little.

He pulled away "I had to see you. I couldn't sleep knowing that I could do this now".

She tilted her head a bit while closing the door as she pulled him in the house. "Do what?" she asked. He leaned down and gave her a quick loving kiss.

"Is your dad home?" he asked she nodded in response. His lips were so close to hers that when he spoke they brushed her bottom lip lightly "Is he sleeping" he asked she nodded agian.

He crashed his lips onto hers and turned her around pushing her up against the door.

His lips moved to her neck and she ran her fingers thhrough his hair. They had made out before but things had never been this intense between them. After knowing what it was like to be with Jude and then not being able to drove him crazy. He couldn't stop himself he had to touch her, kiss her.

Jude wrapped her legs around Tommy not being sure how long she could hold herself up while he attacked her neck. She started to moan embarrassed at how out of control she was never felt like this with anyone else. She was very inexperienced so this feeling of complete ecstasy was new to her. She felt her back being taken awya from the wall and before she knew it Tommy had taken her upastairs and into her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and got ontop of her. Jude pulled his lips to hers and and glided her tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance. He opended his mouth and allowed her tongue to explore his mouth while he slid his tongue into her mouth. Things started to heat up even more as his one of his hands started to slowly drift from her waist to her thigh. He slid his hand under her barely there short shorts inching the fabric up higher. His other hand started to slide the zipper of her jacket flinched a little when she felt Tommys hand slip into her jacket and make its way to her bra grabbing her breast. Tommy noticed this flinch and pulled back one had ever touched her like that and she definately didn't dissaprove of his touch but being touched like that for the first time just made her jump a bit.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked confused and out of breath his hand still in her jacket. He moved his hand from under her shorts and caressed her thigh to her knee and then backup again.

She swallowed nervously and shook her head. Eversince the press conference with Karma a lot of people had thought that Jude had already lost her virginity Tommy being one of them. He had no idea she was a virgin and she was emmbarrased to tell didn't want to lie to him though and once they slept together she was pretty sure he would probably figure it out.

"Nothing its just....well ummm I ..do you remember that press conference I had wiht Karma ..about the pictures?' she asked nervously.

He nodded his head still breahting heavily from their makeout session.

"Well I ummm....I haven't slept with anyone.......ever" she said not being able to look him in the eyes. She bit her lip nervously waiting for his response.

He romoved his hand form her shirt and his hand that was on her thigh. He cupped her face and looked down at her with a worried face "I'm so sorry I didn't know....were moving to fast" he said shaking his head as he started to roll off of her but she stopped him.

"No its not that its just I thought you should know is all" she said pulling him back on top of her. He smiled and leaned down to nuzzle her neck with his nose "We'll wait" he whispered agianst her neck. She could feel his hot breath against her neck and she fought the urge to roll on top of him and rip his clothes off. She wasn't use to wanting someone like this but she knew that he was right and that they should wait for a better time.

She smiled and lifted his face face from her neck with her hands "I love you Quincy" she whispered.

He smiled and looked into her eyes "I love you too Harrison...more than yoo will ever know" he leaned down and rested his forhead agianst hers."I should probably go before your dad catches us" he said rolling off of her onto his back on the bed. She straddled his lap before he could get off the bed "Stay.....he sleeps in on saturdays so you can stay the night" she leaned down feeling brave and started to nibble his neck making him bite his lip "I want to wake up next to you" she whispered as she pulled away.

He nodded with his eyes closed still biting his lip no doubt trying to control himself "I'll stay but umm I kinda have ot go to the bathroom first"

She looked down and saw the bulge in his pants and let out a nervous laugh "Sorry" she said while getting off of him. She felt her cheeks turn red but she was happy knowing that she could do that to him. He went to the bathroom quietly making sure to nto wake her dad and returned a few minutes later.

He layed down next ot her and she snuggled up against him laying her hed on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. They closed there eyes and drifted off to sleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

"That was a good day " Tommy said smiling

"Yeah it was" Jude replied. Just as she said that the microwave went off. Jude got the pizza and put some on another plate. She handed him one plate and kept on for herself.

"Lets eat in my room just to be safe, in case Abby wakes up." she said grabbing her plate and her beer. They made there way inot her room and ate while Tommy told her about the tour.

They ended up laying on the bed and Tommy was telling her how Darius kept bugging him to do an Album so he finally gave in.

When he was done Jude told him about how her and Abby met and how they came to be roommates.

Jude fell asleep first while Tommy was telling her about Kwest and his new job at another record company. He looked at her sleeping form and smiled. He kissed the top of her head just like he had that first night and put his arm around her before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Jude woke up to the feeling of a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a warm body against  
her contemplated on wheather or not she should get up. She didn't want to admit that she absolutely loved the way his arms felt around her and that the feeling of his steady breathe on her back made her decided that it was time to get up when she remembered that Abby was an early riser and might have a few questions if she saw Tommy. Jude turned to face Tommy and lightly shook him while whispering "Tommy wake up". Tommy shifted a bit at the sound of her voice and tightened his grip on her but he didn't open his eyes. "Tommy!" Jude whispered loudly. His blinked a few times before his eyes fully opened and looked at Jude. His hair was out of place and his face was sleepy yet Jude still had to look away from him and get off the bed to refrain from jumping him.

She ran her hands through her hair nervously while speaking "Umm Abs gets up early so you should probably go before she gets up". Tommy nodded his head trying to hide the dissappointment on his face.

"Umm I'll go get your clothes for you" Jude said as she left the room and headed towards the laundry room.

She returned a few minutes later with his clothes. She placed them on the bed and he mumbled a quick "thanks".

He got up from the bed and stretched. "Umm I'm going to take a shower but..... I'll call you later?" she said it as if she was asking for his permission, he nodded. "I'll meet up with you and the boys later." Tommy nodded and gave her a half smile. She turned around and was at the door to her bathroom when she stopped and turned back around to face him."Tommy ....I'm.." she looked down at her hands as she played with her fingers nervously "I'm glad you decided to ..to come to the bar lastnight" she said as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and returned her gaze to him. Tommy smiled that smile that made her insides go warm and before he could say anything she hurried into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

He started to walk around to the otherside of the bed where his clothes were when he accidently bumped into her dresser.

"Shit" he said in an annoyed voice as he rubbed his shoulder. Before he could continue making his way to his clothes he heard footsteps and the creaking of a door opening from across the hall.  
"Jude you up" Abby said as she lightly tapped on the door. Tommy froze not knowing what to do. As he was trying to figure out his next move he heard Abby from outside the door again "Jude I'm coming in" she said. Tommy panicked and did the first thing that came to his mind. He quickly ran into Judes bathroom and pulled back the curtain letting himself in.

"AHHH!" Jude screamed as he jumped in and quickly closed the curtain. "What the hell are-" Tommy covered her mouth to silence her before she could finish. Jude scowled at Tommy but he didn't 's eyes were to busy looking at her wet and naked body. When she saw his dazed look she quickly covered herself putting one hand across her chest and the other one across her lower body. She looked at him and noticed that his white shirt was now see through. She could see his perfectly sculpted chest clearly. She forgot everything around her for a second as she admired his flawless chest and the way his shirt clung to his body as he removed his hand from her mouth. She then heard Abby's voice "Jude are you okay...I heard you scream and-" Abby said as she walked into the bathroom but was quickly cut off by Jude "Uh yeah its just the water.." she couldn't look away from Tommy's chest as she spoke "is very..umm hot...." she looked at his face and he was smiling, she swallowed hard "very...very hot" she finished.

"Okay well the freakin retarded power outlet in my bathroom is not working. I told the landlord that there was something wrong with the wiring but ofcourse he didn't listen but what ever, I'll just call him again" Abby said annoyed as she bent down to grab the blow dryer and the straightener  
from the cabinet under the sink. Tommy was now giving Jude that devilish smile as he took a step closer to her.

"So is it cool if I do my hair in here?" Abby asked as she untangled the plug of the blowdryer.

"Mmmhhmm" Jude replied not wanting Abby to hear the anticipation in her voice.

Abby plugged the blow dryer in and started brushing her wet hair. Jude stopped admiring Tommy's body when she noticed the look in his eye as he started to step soon as he laid eyes on her in the shower all his plans went out the window. He was going to try and slowly win her back trying to do things her way but god a man can only resist so much. He kept getting closer until he was pinning her against the wall his sexy smile never leaving his face. Her breathe started to quicken a bit but she tried to ignore the fact that their bodies were an inch away.

At that moment they heard Abby turn the blowdryer lifted one of her arms to try and push him away as she shook her head angry "No...stop it Tommy" she whispered sounding like a little kid trying to stop someone from stealing her couldn't help but smile, he loved it when she got all pouty like a five year old. Sometimes she could be so adorable when she was being stubborn.

He grabbed her arm and held it as he brought his lips to her started out slow and soft but then he caught the scent of vanilla, the smell that he had been longing for because it was hers. As soon as he smelled the vanilla his kisses on her neck got more urgent and rough.

It felt so good to touch her and taste her he felt his control slipping with every kiss he gave her.  
She had said no and for him to stop but he knew that she wanted it by the way she looked at him. Her eyes told him everything that she tried so hard to deny.

"Hey so what happend with Tommy last night" Abby asked over the loud blaring of the blow dryer. Jude was to busy trying to resist Tommy's touch to respond. She raised her other hand that was attempting to cover her lower body to Tommy's chest trying to push him away. He smiled and grabbed her other hand. He took her hands and pinned them above her head while kissing her neck.

"Earth to Jude did you hear me?" Abby asked.

Jude bit her lip trying to hold back a moan "So....sorry what...did...didyou say?" she asked with her eyes closed trying to concentrate.

"Ok I get it , its too early and you don't want to talk about it right now. So....... that Kyle.... is pretty hott and he is a kickass drummer I gotta say" Abby said. You could hear the smile in her words.

"Yeah" Jude replied breathelessly. Tommy smiled against her neck and bit her earlobe playfully well pushing himself against her roughly. "Tommy....Tommy ...you...we can't......you..stop" Jude whispered fighting the sensation to slam her lips against his and devour breathing was getting quicker by the second and her chest was heaving up and down causing her bare breast to rub against Tommy's chest.

He used one hand to pin both of her wrist and placed his other hand on her thigh. He picked up her leg and wrapped it around his waist , his lips never leaving her couldn't help but give in a little . She kept her leg tightly wrapped around his waist and then she felt his hand go in her hair pulling her neck as close as possible to his lips. He knew by now she had stopped trying to deny him so he let go of her hands and he wasn't surprised that they instantly went to his hair grabbing it as she let out a moan. Luckily the blow dryer was so loud that Abby couldn't hear it.  
He lowered his head and moved his mouth to her right breast while massaging the other one.  
He swirled his tongue around her nipple then nibbled it making her smiled and moved on to the next one repeating his actions while enjoying the little noises coming from Jude.

He ran his hand down her body from her neck to down her shoulders over her breast and across her stomache until he got to the place just right below her belly button. He danced his fingers playfully down to her core and began to stroke her making her cry out a little louder but it was muffled by Tommy's lips crashing into sucked on his lower lip then bit it roughly making him growl. She moaned against his lips and he quickly slipped his tongue in her mouth  
He started to push against her clit with his thumb while moving his other finger in her. She whimpered and couldn't help but move her body against his hand begging for brought his lips to her ear "Shhh baby, she'll hear us" he said out of breath. He stuck another finger in her making her eyes roll back in her head as she tried so hard to to not yell out. He knew she was close and watching her wither in pleasure made him growl. She bit down on his shoulder as she climaxed digging her nails into his leaned her head on his shoulder as she shook from the aftershocks. He pulled his hand out and cupped her face with his hands he smiled at her daze looked and brought her lips to his in a sweet loving blaring of the blow dryer stopped.

"Jude are you sure your-" before Abby could finish her sentence her cellphone started to ring in her pocket. She picked it up then sighed "Crap Jude I gotta go Andrew is having trouble with the delivery guy..I guess he's trying to charge more or something. I don't even have time to do my hair well we will talk later, your not dodging this." she said as she left the bathroom yelling a "bye" as she closed Judes bedroom door.

She wanted more and now her control was gone all she knew was that she needed more of him, all of him. She grabbed Tommy's shirt and ripped it off of him. He wanted her so bad it hurt but he knew if they did this she would just take it back so he had to play smart if he wanted to get her back. She started to kiss his chest while her fingers trailed down to his bottoms and pulled the string untying it as fast as she possibly could. He was trying so hard to keep his plans in mind because as much as he wanted to sleep with her right now it wasn't worth it because he wanted more then that. He didn't want an hour with her he wanted forever and thats why he pushed her away before she could slide the pajama bottoms loved her more than anything and thats why he had to take everytihng in him and put his hormones away for right knew exactly how to get to Jude and how to get to devilish smile came back for a quick second but he quickly put on his serious face.

He shook his head "No, we can't do this remember? You said we can't do this.I'm sorry......so...just ..call me and the boys later" he tried so hard not to laugh when he saw her was pissed mixed with sexually frusturated. He gave her a quick kiss on the forhead "I'm just gonna change and then I'll go" he said as he stepped out of the shower leaving a shocked and speechless Jude while he grabed a towel and left the bathroom closing the door.  
He sighed as he got dressed in her room god he wanted her and everytime he looked at her she made him hard. He sat there for a few minutes thinking of the most repulsive thing trying to get Tommy Jr back down. It was no use , the image of Jude against the bathroom wall moaning at his touch was burned into his head. He finally gave in and took care of it himself.

After she heard him leave she got out of the shower and sighed as she wiped some of the steam off the mirror. She stared at her reflection "What the hell just happened?" she whispered to herself. She shook her head and went to dry off and change.

After she got dressed she sat on her bed combing her hair getting lost in her thoughts.

Gosh what the hell was her problem she had already cheated on Chase last night and then she did it again this morning god! Chase, oh crap Chase she hadn't even called him yet to apologize for last night. She got her cellphone out and found that he had called her like 20 times and left about 6 messages but she had turned the ringer off after she left the bar.

Hope you guys are enjoying the story

I have a question for you guys.  
Before this story I hade only written a lemon like one time and it came out absolutely horrible so I wanted to know what you guys think about it? How is my lemon writing in the story so far?

I love comments and they're what keeps me going so...make sure to tell me what you think


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don not own Instant star or its charachters :)

Tommy caught a cab and headed back to his hotel. When he got to the hotel he reached for his wallet to pay the lady but it wasn't the cab driver recognized him and let him off because she was a fan. He gave her an autograph and thanked her for the ride before heading up to his room.

He layed on the bed for about ten seconds before there was a knock at his door. He sighed and got out of bed to open the door to see Matt standing had so many things running through his head that the fact that he had lost his wallet had totally slipped his mind already.

"Hey I heard you come you went didn't you?" Matt said as he walked past Tommy into the room and plopped down on the shut the door and sat in the chair in the corner of the looked at Matt who was waiting for him to respond and nodded his head.

"I knew you would go. So what happend?" asked Matt.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders "I went and I saw her.." he looked down like he was in thought and let out a little laugh "I actually caught her trying to run away. She said she was going out to get some air but I know she was trying to bail on me" he smiled. "We talked and it was going ok until her boyfriend came" Tommy shook his head and Matt winced.

"I'm sorry man" Matt said.

Tommy nodded his head "Well we both ended up outside and we started fighting....I might have ...accidently...called her a slut" Tommy winced rembering his stupid mistake . Matt raised his eyebrows at Tommy.

"Ok I know it was wrong but he grabbed her ass right in front of me. I couldn't help but be angry ..........when I saw him touch her....I... anyways, we ended up fighting and she left so I followed her home". Matt raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Next thing I know I'm in her bed with her under me and..... we .." He was cut off by Matt "Wait wait wait, how do you go from fighting to that?" Matt asked confused.

Tommy laughed "What can I say, this is me and Jude were talking about here".

Matt laughed "Enough said, go on" he waved his hand telling Tommy to continue.

"Ok so we were about to do it when her roommate came home and-" Matt interupted him  
"Abby?" he asked.

Tommy gave him a questioning look "how did you know that her name was Abby?" he asked confused.

"Well Kyle came back last night talking about her non-stop. He told me all about Judes hot roommate" Matt replied.

Tommy looked at him a minute and then continued with his story "Anyways her roomm-Abby came and thats when Jude decided that we couldn't do it and she had a boyfriend and all that crap".Tommy got up from the chair and started rummaging through his suit case for a clean clothes.

"So what happend the rest of the night?" asked Matt.

Tommy sighed "We talked and......she fell asleep then I fell asleep" he shook his head "I'm gonna take a shower". He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't want to finish the story because the more he talked about her the more it hurt. He turned the shower on and as soon as he got in the shower his mind was overtaken with the memories from this morning. He groaned and leaned his head against the wall of the shower, tightly shutting his hands baled up in fist and slammed against the shower wall in frustration. He had almost forgotten how incredible it was to fall asleep with her in his arms, then this morning....god he needed her back.

When he got out of the shower he remembered that his wallet had gone missing. The only place he thought it could be was Judes but he couldn't go back there just yet.

CUT TO JUDE

After cleaning up the broken lamp she decided to call had no idea what she was going to say about lastnight but she had to call him. After 2 rings he picked up.

She tried to apologize about lastnight but he told her that it was okay because Abby had explained everything to him. He went on to talk about how he was worried about her and hoped she was feeling better, while Jude sat there in confusion wondering what Abby had told him.

He had to hang up after a few minutes because he was at the studio recording.

When she got off the phone with him she decided to call Abby so she could figure out what she had told Chase.

"Hey Ju Ju whats up?" Abby said.

"Well I just got off the phone wiht Chase and he said that you-" she couldn't finish because Abby had interupted her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you did'nt call him and I had to make up something so he wouldn't be worried." she replied.

"Well what exactly did you tell him Abs?" Jude asked.

"I told him that you had sent a text message to me when you left saying that you were leaving because you didn't feel good. I also told him that the text said for me to tell him that you were leaving but I said that my phone had been turned off so I didn't get the text until way later."

"mmhmm ...and is that it?"

"Thats it, oh but you should know I called him lastnight and told him that you didn't call him because you were sleeping....eventhough you weren't" Abby finished.

"Thank you Abs " Jude said ashamed that her friend had to call her boyfriend and lie to him for her.

"No biggy JuJu, don't sweat I might be getting off soon so do you want to order in or-"

"Yeah that sounds cool but do you mind if Wally and Kyle come because I ditched them lastnight so we never really got a chance to hang out?"

"That would be great!" Abby shrieked. Jude was taken back by her reaction, Abby wasn't a shrieking kind of girl.

"Ok well I'm going to go call the boys but i'll see you when you get here ok?"

"Ok but remember woman, me and you still have some stuff we have to talk about it and your not getting out of it so just deal."

Before Jude could say anything Abby had already hung up.

Next she called Kyle and apologized about lastnight. She told him she wanted them to come over for dinner but made sure to tell him not to say anything to Tommy. He didn't question her about it and after he got her address they hung up.

She paced the room with her phone in hand contemplating on wheather or not she should call threw the phone on the bed annoyed with herself, why did she want to call him?  
She hated feeling like this, everyone looking at her situation must have thought the solution was so simple, be with Tommy, but it wasn't that simple to her.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Abby had just gotten home and said that she was going to go take a quick shower before the guys got here.

While Abby was in the shower Jude went to the kitchen and pulled out all the take-out menus, which were used quite frequently in this house.

She was browsing through them when she heard a knock at the door.

CUT TO TOMMY

He didn't know how long he had been standing there just starring at the door but he guessed it was atleast 20 minutes or more. He took a stpe toward the door but then stepped back sighing.  
He had been close to knocking atleast 50 times already but he just couldn't do it. He stood there trying to come up wiht the right thing to say. He would tell her he lost his wallet there but he didn't really care about the wallet it was just an excuse to see her again. Finally he decided to just do it, if he was going to get her back he had to get himself together. He squared his shoulders and stood up straight. He slowly brought his fist up to the door and tapped on it lightly whie biting his top lip.

When she opened the door he stopped biting his lip and forced his expression into a confident smile.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" she asked confused and a little happy...but she would never admit that second one.

"Well I lost my wallet and the last place I remember having it was here so.." he trailed off.

"Oh" she said a little dissappointed, he wasn't here for looked up to see him starring at her , waiting for her to let him in "Oh , sorry come in" she said as she stepped a side letting him through the door.

Without saying anything she walked to her room and he followed.

When they got in the room she turned to look at him "Um where do you think you left it?" she asked. They were acting as if nothing happend, as if the wallet didn't end up scattered in Judes room somewhere because they had almost had sex...twice.

"I'm not sure maybe in the bathrooooom" he ended slowly, remembering this mornings events.

They both just kind of stood there for a moment but then returned to acting as if nothing happend.  
Tommy cleared his throat and then turned to go look in the bathroom.

Jude was looking on the cloor and by the dresser. Tommy came out of the bathroom but he didn't have anytihng, he obviously hadn't found it because his eyes wandered the room still searching.

"Umm maybe its under the bed "Jude said quietly.

He nodded "Umm yeah you look on this side and I'll look over here"

"Ok" Jude said while getting on the floor. She slipped her hand under the bed and started to fel aorund for the wallet until Tommy spoke.

"I think I found it..ugh...wait this thing is in front of it umph"

Jude sat up from the floor and looked over at Tommy. Her cheeks instantly turned cherry red wen she saw what he had pulled couldn't move , all she could do was stand there with an open mouth and wide eyes. If she could move she would probably be hiding under the bed or out the door by now, anything that would save her from having to face Tommy at the moment.

Tommy just sat there with his lips pressed together and his eyebrows rose in suprise.

Jude was trying to think of sometihng to say , anytihng to break the embarrassing silence when Abby appeared in the doorway in her skinny jeans and her Ramones t-shirt with her wet hair curled up in a towel at the top of her head.

"Uh, hey guys" she looked from Jude to Tommy. They both looked at her and they could tell she was trying not to laugh "umm...I just wanted to know what you wanted to order..but umm I can see you guys are busy...or your going to be busy" she said breaking down into a fit of laughter halfway through her sentence.

Jude grabbed my one of her converse that were by the bed and chucked it at her "shut up...I don't even use that thing" Jude said waving her hand towards the purple vibrator that Tommy was still holding.

*************

Thanks for reading guys. Please leave a review it only takes a minute and they really encourage me to keep going.


End file.
